The objectives of the project are: to investigate the mechanism by which cyclic nucleotides produce tumor growth inhibition in vivo; to ascertain whether cAMP-binding activity is the major deficiency leading to DBcAMP-unresponsiveness (tumor grows despite the treatment with DBcAMP); to investigate the role of cAMP-binding protein in the control of tumor growth.